


Bait

by Mayalaen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Corporal Punishment, Curtain Fic, Domestic Discipline, M/M, Punishment, Spanking, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 10:51:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6851713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayalaen/pseuds/Mayalaen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cain isn't happy about the fact that Dean used himself as bait, so he uses an implement reserved for only the worst offenses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bait

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Bella for introducing me to this amazing implement. I'd never heard of a [Loopy Johnny](http://www.aswgt.com/loopy.html) before her totally awesome fic [Bunker Hall](http://archiveofourown.org/series/342796). Since then I managed to get one myself and I love it!

"Go to our room," Cain said, pointing toward the hallway. "I'll be there in a minute to talk with you."

Dean opened his mouth to say something, but he didn't know what to say. Sam was standing there, eyes narrowed and nostrils flaring. He was pissed, and after spilling everything to Cain he probably _wanted_ to stick around to see what Cain would do to him.

"Now, Dean," Cain said, voice low and threatening.

Dean headed for the hallway. He didn't want to know what would happen if he tried to fight Cain in front of Sam. Cain probably wouldn't hesitate to toss him over his knee right there in the living room.

He closed the bedroom door behind him, then sat down on the end of their big bed. All too soon the door opened and Cain walked in.

Dean saw the implement in Cain's right hand and jumped to his feet. "No! No, please don't!" he said, shaking his head. "Not that. Don't use that, please!"

"I use this," Cain said, holding up the Loopy Johnny, "when you've gone above and beyond just disobeying me or lying."

"I'm sorry. I'm really sorry." He was fighting the urge to run. He could probably make it to the sliding glass door in their bedroom before Cain, but getting it open and making it outside was another matter.

Dean would have to come back eventually, and then it would be even worse. So much worse, even though Dean couldn't imagine anything worse than what Cain was holding.

"I don't think we need to discuss this," Cain said, "because you _know_ what you did, but we're going to talk about it anyway."

"Okay." Dean shifted from one foot to the other, heart beating hard and fast. He couldn't stop glancing down at the thing in Cain's hand. He'd experienced it a few times, and even once was enough to know he never wanted it again.

"Castiel," Cain yelled down the hallway.

Dean sighed, running a hand through his hair. Great, he'd have to see the hurt on Cas' face too.

"Coming," Cas said.

Cain leaned against the dresser. It was on the wall opposite the sliding glass door and the door to their bedroom was to Cain's right. If Dean ran for it, he just might make it.

Cas came in, noticing the implement in Cain's hand shortly after seeing the look of panic on Dean's face.

"What's wrong?" Cas asked, shoving his hands into pockets of his jeans, toes curling into the soft carpet under his feet.

"Dean, I'd like you to explain to Cas why you're about to get bent over the end of the bed and have this used on your ass," Cain said, waving the implement back and forth.

Dean could almost feel their eyes on him. "Are you both gonna use it on me?" he asked, wincing.

"I have a number in my head right now," Cain said, "and if you stall any more, I'm going to add five more to that number."

Dean eyed the door one more time before turning to Cas. "I used myself as bait."

Cas' eyes narrowed.

"Keep going," Cain said.

"It wasn't a water spirit," Dean said, ass clenching as he glanced at the Loopy Johnny again. "It was a Maru."

"Dean!" Cas said as he hurried to Dean and grabbed him, turning him this way and that to check for injuries.

"I'm fine, Cas," Dean said. "I didn't get hurt."

"You told us it was a water spirit," Cas said. "Did you know at the time it was a Maru?"

Dean nodded. "Yeah."

Cas took a few steps back, shoulders dropping with the disappointment. "You said you and Sam just wanted to go on an easy hunt. You needed to get out of the house."

"Well, I did," Dean said. "I was going a little stir crazy after being sick for that week, and when Sam said he'd found a hunt, I was already halfway out the door."

"Sam lied too?" Cas asked.

"No," Dean said, shaking his head. "I told him you guys knew what the creature was and told me to go anyway."

"Did Sam agree to you being used as bait?" Cas asked, even though it was obvious he didn't think that for even a second.

"No," Dean said. "We needed bait, and-"

"We both know what kind of bait it wants," Cain interrupted.

Cas moved forward, like he wanted to grab Dean but was forcing himself to stay still. "Did it hurt you?"

"No," Dean said, shaking his head.

"Sam said that's only because it couldn't figure out how to get his jeans off," Cain said, and he clearly wasn't happy about it.

"Okay, I know it sounds bad," Dean said, holding his hands out at his sides, "but Sam was right there, and you know the only time it's vulnerable is when its about to lay its eggs."

" _In_ something or someone," Cain added.

"Yeah, but that wasn't gonna happen," Dean said.

"It doesn't matter," Cain said. "We've talked about it before, and you know how we feel about it. Whether you were in any danger or not isn't the issue. The lying and the fact that you used yourself as bait when we all agreed you weren't going to do that anymore is what earned you this."

"I know I earned a spanking," Dean said, "but you don't need to use that."

"I think I do," Cain said. "The other times I've put you over my knee for these issues it didn't do a damn bit of good. I know you really hate this thing, so I'm going to make sure the lesson sticks this time."

Dean backed up a step and felt the edge of the bed on the backs of his legs. "It won't happen again. I swear. You don't need to use that. Please!"

"Cas, you want to stay for this?" Cain asked.

Cas shook his head. "No. I'm going to finish what I was working on in the office."

Dean watched as Cas left, an ache in his chest because not only did he hurt the ones he loved, but Cas had to listen to him cry from the punishment.

"Jeans and boxers down around your ankles," Cain said, "then I want you over the end of the bed."

"Use your hand," Dean said, inching his way toward the sliding glass door. "Use the belt or the paddle. That spoon from the kitchen. Anything but that!"

Cain walked toward him, Dean backing up the closer Cain got until he was against the sliding glass door, then Cain grabbed him by the arm and pulled him over to the bed.

"No! No! Wait!" Dean yelled as he stumbled behind Cain. "No! Please don't!"

Cain bent him over the end of the bed, a hand in the middle of his back holding him down. "Push your jeans and boxers down or I'm going to add five more to what you're already getting."

Dean whimpered as Cain let go of him and stood back. He looked up at him over his shoulder, hoping for some sign that Cain would budge on the matter, but Cain never did. He wasn't that type of guy. It was part of what Dean loved about him.

He squeezed his eyes shut as he undid his belt and popped open the buttons on his jeans, then pushed the jeans and boxers down to his knees.

Cain mumbled a soft "good boy" before he lifted his left leg and put his knee on the bed, leaning over and grabbing Dean's right wrist, which he secured at the small of Dean's back.

Dean had a moment to enjoy the warmth of Cain's thigh resting against his side before the Loopy Johnny was connecting with his ass. He didn't bother trying to keep quiet. It hurt too fucking much to worry about keeping his cool. Six swats in and Dean was flailing and cursing up a storm.

"No! Cai-ow! Cain, wait!" Dean yelled. "I get it! You can stop! Oh, fuck! Shit motherfucking damn it! It fucking hurts!"

Cain didn't stop and he didn't slow down, the fire burning in Dean's ass enough to make tears well up in his eyes even though Cain hadn't hit him more than ten times.

"Okay! Stop! Please stop!" Dean screamed, then let out a wail that took his breath away. It hurt so much that he couldn't even think, couldn't breathe. He just wanted it to stop.

Cain didn't stop, and he didn't let up. The evil implement kept connecting with the tender skin of his ass. It wasn't loud, so Dean was making most of the noise in the room, twisting this way and that, kicking and trying to get loose.

He hadn't counted, so he had no idea how many times the horrible thing had come down on his ass, but certainly it had to be enough. He was very sorry.

"Please sto-op!" Dean yelled, sobbing and trying to cover his ass with his feet. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Stop! Sto-op!"

Suddenly he twisted enough to roll off the bed and down onto his knees. He grabbed his ass with both hands, dropping his head down, sobbing.

"I'm sorry! I'm really fucking sorry," he cried. "I know I shouldn't have done it, and I'm sorry. I'll never do it again. And I'm so, so sorry I lied!"

"We're not done yet," Cain said. "Get back up here."

Dean looked up at Cain and shuddered. "No! No, please!"

"Yes, get back up here," Cain said, gesturing toward the bed with the Loopy Johnny.

"No, I don't wanna do that anymore," Dean said, his words garbled by the tears and snot and sobs, the tightness of his chest and throat. "You don't need to spank me more. Please. I'm really sorry!"

Cain crouched down in front of him and leaned in close. "We're not done yet," he said, ignoring Dean's whimper. "Get back up there or I'm going to add ten more to the end of your spanking."

"No! No, please!" Dean sobbed as he smacked his forehead against Cain's chest, crying into the material of Cain's shirt. "P-please! Don't spank me anym-more! I'm sorry!"

"C'mon, you can get up there again and finish this," Cain said, wrapping his hand around Dean's arm and pulling. "You earned it."

"Nooooo!" Dean yelled, trying to pull away from Cain as he was manhandled onto the bed.

Cain held him down again, Dean's right wrist at the small of his back, and this time Cain brought the Loopy Johnny down faster, though not any harder than before.

"No! No! Stop! Please, nooooo!" Dean screamed, losing his breath. When he finally was able to breathe again, he couldn't even form words and just yelled out his pain.

Cain started in on the backs of his legs and Dean twisted again, flailing hard enough that he slid off the bed onto his side. He pulled himself to his knees and scooted away, covering his ass with both hands and curling in on himself a bit.

"Please I don't w-want any more," Dean cried. "Please stop. I'm sorry. I'm s-sorry!"

Cain put a hand on the back of his neck, pulling him close as he kissed the side of Dean's head. "Remember I said I had a number in my head?"

"No! No more!" Dean sobbed.

"You still have two more to go," Cain said. "Just two more. You can do that. Two more and then you're done."

"I don't w-want any more," Dean said, shaking his head. His ass was already on fire, and the thought of getting back up there even for one more was enough to make him cringe.

"Just two more," Cain said, "but if you don't get back up there, I'm going to make it twelve."

"No! No, don't do that!" Dean yelled.

"Then get back up there," Cain said as he stood up and walked over to the bed.

"No, I don't want-please! Please don't!" Dean begged.

"It's your choice," Cain said. "You can get up there and take two more or I can drag you over here and you get twelve more."

Dean was sweating, and he could feel tears and snot dripping down his face. His ass was throbbing, and the backs of his legs were burning. He really didn't want twelve more.

"Just two?" Dean asked, turning his head to wipe his face on his shirt sleeve. "Two more and I'm done?"

"Two more," Cain said, nodding.

"Fuck," Dean sobbed.

"Do I need to come over there?" Cain asked.

"No," Dean said, shaking his head.

"C'mon. Let's get it over with."

Dean shivered. "Just two. Just two," he said as he crawled over to the bed. He climbed back on and shoved his face into the blanket, tensing his whole body as Cain kneeled next to him.

Two more hard snaps of the evil little implement and Dean was sobbing again, but Cain stopped and sat down on the bed next to Dean, rubbing his back and waiting him out.

"I'm sorry," Dean said, trying to ignore the mess he was making of the blanket.

The bed dipped to his right and Dean looked up to see Cas reaching toward him with a wet washcloth. He chuckled as Cas cleaned him up gently, then blew his nose in the tissue Cas handed him.

"Don't be mad at Sam," Dean said, sliding down the bed until his knees were on the floor. "I told him you guys knew all about the hunt. And he was really fucking pissed when I did the whole human bait thing. He didn't know I was going to do that."

Cain sat down on the floor next to Dean, reaching over and running his fingers over Dean's sore ass. Dean hissed and squirmed, but didn't pull away.

"I'm not mad at Sam," Cain said. "I'd suggest giving him at least a day to cool down before you apologize. When he left he was ready to put you over his knee himself even after I told him that's what you were getting from me."

Dean winced. "Yeah, I have a feeling I'm gonna need to suck up to him for a while."

Cas spread out on the bed, rolling onto his stomach and holding himself up with his elbows. He had a little bit of pink around his eyes, which told Dean he had been crying.

"I'm sorry, Cas," Dean said softly, reaching out and cupping Cas' face.

"I'm just glad you're home safe," Cas said, then he turned and kissed Dean's palm. "And if you ever do something like this again, I'll take a turn after Cain is done. Understood?"

Dean nodded. "Understood." Cas could be quietly scary at times, and it was something Dean loved about him. He had no doubt Cas would follow through with his threat.

"Right now I just want to hold you," Cas said, taking Dean's wrist and pulling a little.

Dean got the message and smiled as he climbed onto the bed and snuggled up next to Cas. Dean felt Cain unlacing his boots, and smiled his thanks as Cain pulled the boots, socks, jeans, and boxers off of him.

Cain crawled onto the bed and the three of them snuggled up to one another, Cain's hand resting on Dean's ass and Cas' right hand resting over Dean's head, both of them reassuring themselves Dean was alive and well, if not sore from a spanking he wouldn't soon forget.


End file.
